


You’re Kidding

by StutteryPrince



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5. gets shot lmao, flug and dementia watch panty and stocking together so there's a tasty reference in there, more villain flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: 5.0.5. gets wounded horribly and Flug gets horribly pissed about it.





	You’re Kidding

**Author's Note:**

> My Flug and Demencia Blog: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com  
> Crossposted from my blog: https://oh-flug-me.tumblr.com/post/161138158330/youre-kidding

Flug fell to his knees next to the fallen 5.0.5., the blue bear having leaped in front of him to protect him. His fur was now sticky and clumped with his own blood, his breathing ragged as he laid on his side. All movement had stopped, Black Hat had paused in his hurling of heroes into the shadow dimension and the arm in Dementia’s mouth remained attached to the hero it was on for now.

“5.0.5.,” Flug choked out, crawling to be in front of 5.0.5., “5.0.5., buddy, come on. You’re gonna be okay. I swear. Everything’s gonna fine. We’ll get you to the infirmary downstairs and we’ll get you all patched up and you’ll be all okay. I swear, I swear on my name, 5.0.5. you’ll be okay, I swear, I swear.” 

Flug’s voice was raspy with held back tears as he took the paw 5.0.5. weakly set on his cheek. The blue bear smiled a bit and pushed Flug’s bag up enough to see his face completely before his eyes slipped closed and his head fell onto the ground. Flug’s eyes grew wide as he yanked the bag back down and he rushed forward, shaking 5.0.5. as his tears began to become a bit harder to hold back.

“No…! No, you’re kidding! You’re kidding! No, 5.0.5., come on buddy! Get up! I can’t carry you to the infirmary, 5.0.5.! You have to get up and help me! You,” his speak was broken by a choked up sob, “You h-have to get u-up..C-Come o-on 5.0.5., get-get up…” He placed his forehead on the bear’s stomach. “Please.”

It was a sight that broke even the heroes hearts. Flug sat there, crying against 5.0.5., his sobbing carrying through the manor as he continued to mutter for 5.0.5. to get up.

“…Who did it?’

There was silence. Flug cried out in complete rage as he stood up suddenly, unholstering his raygun from his waistband and grabbing the closest discarded hero raygun, holding both toward the group of heroes and friends alike. His gripe was surprisingly steady, but there were tears in his goggles.

“WHO THE _HELL_ FIRED THE SHOT THAT KILLED HIM? TELL ME **_NOW!”_**

Everyone was stock still. 

“Fine. If no one is going to tell me-” Flug fired a shot at the closest hero with the hero raygun, turning him into a bug, which Flug wasted no time crushing under his sneaker. “-I’ll just have to make _all_  of you pay!”

Flug began to fire almost recklessly as he ran head first into the group of heroes. Black Hat and Dementia backed away from the one vs five brawl, Black Hat with his hands on his hips with a smile fueled by what he could only call pride.

“Look at him go! Didn’t know he had it in him!”

“…He’s still crying.”

Flug pistol whipped one with his own raygun hero before launching his elbow back and hitting another in the chin. He slammed the heel of his shoe into the foot of another hero, activating the electric current from it and making the hero scream in pain. Flug shoved his raygun into the hero’s mouth and pulled the trigger, turning them to ash. He dropped to avoid a punch and rolled over to the wall, turning on the anti-gravity device and running up the wall the moment it was back in his pocket. He launched off it and fired into the group with both guns, hitting two out of the remaining four with either beam. He turned off the anti-gravity and landed on the hero that had been turned into a ant, grinding the sole of his shoe into the carpet forcefully, mixing the ants remains with the ashes of the hero that had been shot with them. The two remaining heroes looked at Flug with pure fear in their eyes. The scientist didn’t seem to either notice or he didn’t care about the tears in his eyes as he stared them down.

“Tell me, _truthfully_ , if I’ve killed the guy who killed 5.0.5.”

The two looked at one another, before they both nodded. There was a moments hesitation before he held up both guns.

“Liars.”

The heroes started to panicking, but Flug turned on the anti-gravity again, cutting their halfassed attempt at escaping short. Flug muttered, “I’ve always wanted to say this!” in an almost deranged happiness before he used a potted plant to propel himself backwards and into the air. He held his arms straight out and crossed them, holding both guns in a side grip.

_**“REPENT, MOTHER FUCKER!”** _

He fired the guns and both heroes were hit, turning them into a mosquito and ash respectively. Flug launched himself forward and turned off the anti-gravity, his flight being an arching fall that resulted in a super hero landing. He snatched up the nearest book and opened it, slamming it shut on the hero-turned-mosquito trying to get away. He threw the book over his shoulder and finally wiped his tears away, panting. He looked around at the ashes and he suddenly crumpled to his knees, crying all over again.

“But it won’t bring him back!”

Flug was so busy weeping he didn’t notice the shadows crawling up from the floor until they wrapped around him and dragged him through the floor. Flug landed on his feet in the basement, his rayguns at the ready, but he lowered them when he realized where he was.

“The…infirmary?”

“Ahem. If you would stop panicking and turn around.”

Flug lowered both guns completely and whipped around, eyes going wide at the sight of all three of his housemates, 5.0.5. in a bed and covered in bandages. Flug rushed to forward, kneeling by him.

“Is he-”

“Dead? Nope, but he almost was,” Dementia said this as cheerfully as she would anything else.

“He’s going to be fine, so stop your crying,” Black hat said after coughing into his fist, looking away.

Flug sniffled and wiped his eyes, smiling under his bag. They all sat in a comfortable silence, simply listening to each other breathe. Everything was going to be okay…

“Alright, enough of that. Someone has to clean up my manor of those horrible ashes. _Both_  of you get to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Flug and Demencia Blog: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com


End file.
